Rebuilding Dreamland
by Nobody'sNormalKitten11
Summary: Harry rearranges his mind to help him get rid of nightmares easily. But, of course, it brings up new problems. Dark!Harry x Dark!Ron


**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

 **Pairing: Dark!Harry x Dark!Ron**

 **Warning: Yaoi, Lemons, Mentions of abuse, Dark!Weasleys, Dark!Hermione, Gryffindor!bashing(select few not included), Dumbledore!bashing  
**

 **Back with another story from my old laptop. :)**

 **"Harry..." Ron whispered in Harry's ear. Harry opened his eyes slowly. "Good morning,Ron." Harry grunted as he reached for his glasses. Ron smiled and pulled Harry out of bed."Get dressed. We have a big day ahead of us." Ron said as he left the boy's dorm room. Harry looked at the door for a few seconds and then got up from sitting on the floor. He put on his usual uniform and headed towards the common room. "Good morning,Harry," Hermione beamed at Harry. "Did you have a good dream?" she asked out of the nowhere."Um... It was a good dream..." Harry said blushing a deep shade of pink. " What is it?" Ron asked eagerly. "I'll tell you later." Harry said looking at his feet. Harry walked with them to get breakfast. As he walked,he thought about his dream.**

 **"Harry! Watch out!" Ron yelled snapping Harry back to reality. "Huh?" Harry shot a look of confusion to ,when he turned around, his head smacked against something hard and he fell backwards. He realized he forgot to turn left and ran into the wall. "Dammit!" Harry cursed while clutching his nose. They finally made it to the Great Hall when Harry's nose started bleeding. They sat in their usual spots. Hermione tried to talk to him but Harry remained distracted. Harry couldn't stand it anymore so he left taking a few sausages with him. Harry walked into a broom cupboard and sat down. He kept thinking about his dream, until Ron burst into the room. "Harry! Why did you leave? Hermione got really worried!" Ron complained as he shut the door to the cupboard. Harry looked up at Ron thoughtfully. "Sorry I walked off. A lot's been on my mind," Harry said. "Is it your dream? What happened?" Ron put his hand on Harry's shoulder. Harry grabbed it and put Ron closer until their lips touched. Ron pulled back surprised. "I'm sorry! I couldn't help myself!" Harry sobbed as he hide his face behind his hands. 'Was that what he's been dreaming about?' Ron thought. His expression soften and he knelt in front of Harry. The feeling of shock quickly turned into lust. Ron lifted Harry's chin and kissed him roughly. Harry returned the kiss slowly. Ron reached down and started gripping Harry's crotch. Harry gasped which gave Ron the chance to slip his tongue into Harry's mouth. Harry moaned softly, rubbing his tongue against Ron's. He took off his shirt, robe, and pants leaving only his boxers. Ron broke the kiss for some air, looking**

 **Harry up and down. "Harry," Ron said as he started playing with Harry's left nipple. " Y-yes?" Harry replied. Harry moaned as Ron**

 **slid his hand into his boxers. "You're so cute Harry," Ron chuckled.**

 **He just slipped his hand into Harry's underwear. Harry moaned softly in reply. "Ron...ahh," Harry gasped while stroking his arm. The heat growing in the room was unbearable. His erection was throbbing so much that it started to hurt. His eyes were half way closed, body trembled under Ron's touches. Ron suddenly yanked his hair. "I want you to suck me," he said. Harry looked at him, scared but mostly worried. He pulled down his pants and underwear. His cock was bigger than he had expected. It kinda excited him. He licked all around his erection, savoring the salty taste, then forced it into his mouth. Ron was big alright. He accidentally pushed forward, making Harry gag. "Sorry, Harry. It just felt so bloody good," Ron said. A blush found its way to his face. Harry continued, Ron's cock going deeper in to his mouth.**

 **Harry licked the slit sometimes,. loving the way Ron's breath hitched every time. " Harry.. I'm coming.. I'm coming!" Ron screamed quietly. He went a little faster. Suddenly, his seed shot into his mouth, choking him slightly. Come spilled out his mouth on to the floor. He swallowed as much as he could, which wasn't much at all. Finally, he stopped coming. Harry withdrew his cock from his mouth. "R-Ron.. ," Harry looked Ron in the eye, blushing a deep red. His eyes were filled with love and lust. Then came a knock on the door. "Harry! Ron! We're going to be late!" Hermione yelled as she banged on the door. "How did she find us?" Harry reached for his clothes. "Who cares? I'm more worried about getting bashed, lets go!" Ron said worriedly as he slipped on his pants.**

 **A/n: Aaaannnnd, that's the first chapter! I hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
